Core C - Medicinal Chemistry Core The purpose of the Medicinal Chemistry Core is to provide comprehensive services to the Drug Discovery Program in three aspects: chemical synthesis, X-ray structure determination and molecular modeling and computer-aided inhibitor design. All of these aspects are highly related and needed by all of the research projects of this program. The primary function of the Core is to assist each of the research projects in this program with scale up or repeated synthesis of interesting compounds to be generated and studied by the research projects. This synthetic service and capability will ensure that sufficient amount of materials are available for biological evaluations particularly animal model, pharmacokinetics or toxicology studies. Another important role of the Core is to conduct X-ray co-crystal structure determination for the various protein-inhibitor complexes studied by each of the research projects and based on such crystal structural information design more potent and specific analogs using modern computer-aided techniques.